The present invention relates to an applicator intended for local treatment of the skin; such a treatment is, for example, treatment for spots or for blotches. The aim of the invention is to provide an applicator which is capable of delivering an infinitesimal dose directly to the skin in a very precise manner and of additionally permitting the massage of the skin.
According to the present invention, such an applicator includes a reservoir which contains a substance to be applied, a cap which is intended to close the reservoir, and an applicator holder supporting a deformable element for applying the substance, the element being made of foam or of low-hardness elastomer, and is characterized by the fact that the deformable element has a roughened surface and is provided with a substantial shape memory, and in that the reservoir holding the substance is limited by a finger-shaped capillary end-piece having a base equipped with a seat which is pierced with at least one capillary orifice against which the deformable element is applied and deformed in the position in which the reservoir is closed by the cap.
The application element advantageously includes a foam with open cells which communicate with one another when the deformable element is not deformed.
By virtue of this arrangement, when the deformable element is compressed on the seat of the base of the capillary end-piece, its surface in contact with the seat is increased; when the applicator is opened, that is to say when the cap is separated from the reservoir, the deformable element recovers its initial shape which it has in the free state and creates a suction effect which draws up the drop of substance, held hitherto by capillary on that face of the base of the capillary end-piece which is opposite the one bearing the seat, on account of the presence of the capillary orifice.
The design of the applicator according to the invention permits, in a simple manner, the provision of several functions. The deformable element compressed on the seat ensures the sealing of the reservoir. The considerable shape memory of the deformable element permits the function of pumping and suctioning of the substance. The flexibility of the deformable element permits a local massage of the skin.
The capillary orifice, of which there is at least one, is advantageously circular and its diameter is between 0.5 and 3 mm; alternatively, the capillary orifice, of which there is at least one, is a slit having a cross-section of between 0.2 and 7 mm2.
The end of the deformable element which cooperates with the seat and the orifice is flat, or in the shape of a conical tip, or round.
The applicator holder supporting the deformable element preferably includes a hollow rod; alternatively, it includes a rigid support sleeve in the shape of an ogive.
According to another alternative, the applicator holder includes, a rigid solid rod; the solid rod is advantageously equipped, at its end, with a stiffening element of elongate shape for guiding the deformable element during its deformation.
The capillary end-piece is supported by a spacer element which is integral with the reservoir and through which the applicator holder passes.
According to a preferred embodiment, the capillary orifice opens into the reservoir along a flared, frustoconical portion which serves as a capillary reservoir. The dimensions of the capillary orifice will be adjusted depending on the viscosity of the substance to be applied.
The capillary end-piece is advantageously made of semi-rigid material; alternatively, the end-piece is made of a rigid material.